Storms
by sleepycoru
Summary: Beast Boy is scared of storms, so he knocked on no other than Raven's door; and eventually ends up having a cute heart-to-heart with her. Fluff. BBRae, BBxRae. Oneshot, but I'm thinking of turning it into a cute story?


The storm above Jump City raged on as another bolt of the shocking lightning struck against the ocean, making it throw it's body of water towards the heavens in response. It was a little after midnight, and nearly nobody was asleep. Everyone tossed and turned in their attempt of slumber in the Titan Tower, all except for Cyborg, who was, of course, charging without a problem.

One short little green beast couldn't take the storm any longer. The truth being, he was petrified of them. The horror that shook him wide awake after the strike of electricity constantly reoccurred. The way the waves angrily attacked the thick air around them sent shivers through his spine, the loud crashing of saltwater only making it so much more terrifying.

"Storms..." he muttered to himself in a hoarse, shaky voice. Not only was it wet and loud and scary, but it was also frosty. "Would it kill anyone to turn the heat on in this place..." he hissed, rubbing his arms.

Sitting upright, he tried to avoid contact with the large window at the front of his room, but it was hard. So hard. It took up most of his sight, and before he knew it, he had switched his gaze toward it , at exactly the moment another bolt shot out of the clouds. Yelping in fear, he comically staggered out, into the empty, dark and cold hallway. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he stood still in the relaxing silence.

"Do I just sleep here for the night?" he sighed, looked at the floor, and shook his head. "Not a chance, way too cold." He decided against going back into his room, since the storm was visible to him and louder in there than the hall.

The decision he had to make was who to ask to sleep in their room. Cyborg didn't have a bed. Starfire and Robin have started sharing a room since their recent announcement of dating. The only other option was Raven's room, or the main operating room.

Even though there was a sheer risk of injury of even asking, he'd rather have tried for a bed than go straight to the couch. Gulping down his pride, he gingerly made his way to her room. He knocked quietly on her door, half-hoping she did not hear, but the shuffling behind it made it clear that she did, and that she was already awake.

The door swished to the side slightly, revealing a tired, cold glare from the opposite side. The eye in view sent Beast Boy into flustered hysterics, nervously trying to place words into a sentence.

"U-uh, h-hey, Raven... heheh'-"

"What." her usual icy tone fought back, making him even more embarrassed than he already was.

His heart fluttered gently as he briefly examined her sleeping attire. A low cut grey tank top with bikini-like shorts; indigo. Quite a lot of skin was exposed. Beast Boy started to rethink his quest to ask her, but it was too late now; he was on the spot.

"Okay, this will sound weird." he began after taking a wary breath. "But I want to sleep with you."

Raven jerked in disgust and shock. "What?!" she snapped.

"Shoot! No! Not like that!" the beast fretfully waved his hands, shaking his head, trying to clear the bashful confusion hanging awkwardly between them. "I-I didn't mean it _that_ way! Of course not! I-I mean I want to sleep in your bed!"

"That's not much better," Raven raised an eyebrow, as she would usually.

"I know..." he almost gave up, but he decided to trek on. "I mean, I'm terrified of thunder storms. I just want company... but I also want sleep... and a bed. So... you were my only choice."

_Not like you would have asked her first anyway, _inner Beast Boy mocked, but Beast Boy hushed him before he could blush noticeably. Raven sighed, irritated, and obviously too tired to argue against him.

"_Fine. _You can sleep here. But I swear, if you make one noise, I'm kicking you out." she then returned to her lilac-themed bed. Beast Boy followed suit, letting the door swish shut behind him.

He scratched his arm shyly as she lay beneath the sheets. Looking over before resting her head on the pillow, her dark energy moved the other side of the sheet out of the way, showing the empty side of the bed. "Aren't you... coming?"

"Oh, yeah..." he couldn't hide the blush anymore. It was light, but visible. He was going to sleep in the same bed as a girl. And even worse, it was his crush. And even _worse_, he only ever slept in his boxers, meaning he was one small piece of clothing away from being bare naked.

As lightly as possible, he eased himself onto the bed. Raven had already turned around, retrying to sleep, though most likely to no avail. He turned the opposite direction, their backs now facing each other, and again tried to sleep. Minutes passed, and both were breathing shallowly, indicating no luck.

Another bolt struck the water around the tower, causing Beast Boy to wince, and the mattress to bounce beneath them as he did so. Unfortunately, Raven felt the bounce too, although she said nothing. His breath hitched as he awaited another strike of lightning, which would probably follow by an infuriated Raven. Thankfully, no thunder came, and it was peacefully quiet. The rain lit up, and the worst of the storm was over.

Half an hour passed, and even though the storm had lessened and the rain was only pitter-pattering against the window gently, neither of the pair were asleep yet. Beast Boy decided to gulp and go for the hoop.

"Rae... you still awake?" he whispered in a purr-like manner.

"I thought I told you if you made a sound, I would kick you right out." she retorted.

"Sorry, I know... but we're not falling asleep any time soon, so there's no point."

"...Alright, what is it, then?" Raven seemed to lighten up, perhaps warming to the fact she would have her first midnight gossip with a... friend.

"I was just... hoping we could talk?" Beast Boy sat upright, looking down to the grey-toned maiden. She sighed, although not in annoyance, like earlier; in thought.

She gave in to his plea, though, and also rose from her comfortable position to face him.

"Uh, okay..." he wondered for something, anything, that he could squeeze a conversation out of. He didn't care what topic it was. He just wanted to talk to her.

"Why are you scared of thunderstorms?" Raven began, to Beast Boy's disbelief. She wasn't really one to start a conversation (except for when it was something serious). Chuckling light-heartedly, he looked away.

"I always hear stories about people being struck with lightning bolts. You never know when one might hit you, you know?" grinning at her, he went on. "And the loud noise freaks me out. I jump six feet in the air whenever the lightning hits."

"I do agree, the noise is irritating." Raven dryly replied. "I'll hardly call you "Beastman" if you're scared of a little storm, though."

"Hey, it's normal to be scared of storms!" he replied defensively. "Everyone has fears, don't they...?"

Silence washed over the atmosphere.

"Even you, Raven."

"I don't get scared."

"You say that," direct eye contact was made, "but it's true. You're scared of your friends getting hurt, right? And your emotions."

"I have to fear them. If they get out of control, then I could cause destruction." she deliberately didn't admit to the friendship comment he had made, as it was true.

"Then that's a fear. You need to keep calm. You're scared to get angry, to get upset, to get happy, that's why all of your emotions are trapped in Nevermore, because you need to restrain them, right?"

"Well-"

"Even love. You're scared to love, because it'll be too strong."

"Alright, I'm going back to sleep."

"N-no! I'm sorry! Please, stay up!" the googly-eyed comedian shook her by the shoulder. She turned around to huff in his face.

"If you can say something to interest me, then I will."

"I...I-I'm afraid to love, too."

Raven widened her eyes a little in surprise. She wasn't going to gasp in shock, or fling herself onto him, of course not, her limit of expressing emotion was a minimum of a few movements on her face. Beast Boy knew every face she pulled at every moment, as he had seen it with his own eyes before. He smiled a gentle smile, scratching his ear in embarrassment. He decided to go on after a while of dry quietness. "Uh... after Terra came into my life, I've been afraid to love ever since. All she did was... she hurt me, man." his voice had faded to a depressed mumble. "She tore me apart. And when she didn't remember me... or did, and didn't want to, I dunno... I've just... been afraid of it. I don't want to be hurt like that again."

Raven's usual snarky emotion faded to a tender one. She pitied him, she actually pitied him. That tone of his voice had got to her, and she suddenly felt guilty for pushing him away every single time he tried to get close to her. She hadn't been faced with this situation many times; a friend opening up their feelings to her. Instead of cruelly ignoring them, she decided to try and... help.

"Uh... why don't you just find someone that won't hurt you?" _damn,_ she was bad at this.

"Heheh', it's not that easy, Rae..." BB replied.

"Why not?"

He blinked. "Well, someone can always hurt you in some shape or form."

"Then what about your friends?" for a nameless reason, she was beginning to heat up. Maybe the moment was too intense, or maybe she just wasn't used to being so open with a person before.

"You think I should fall in love with one of my friends?" he flushed a pinkish-red, the tips of his ears and nose getting the worst of the wave of colour. Talking to Raven about something like _love, the romantic kind, _was certainly a first.

"Well, I guess so... just, someone who would treat you kindly, would listen to you, and even when you have an argument would still value you a lot."

Both looked away at this point, another silence following. _These silences need to stop, _both seemed to simultaneously think, although neither had the courage to do anything about them.

Beast Boy, again, broke the quiet.

"Raven... can I ask you a question?" his voice had rose in pitch, showing his anxiety.

"S-sure." she stammered.

"If I fell in love with you... would you let me?"

There it was; her heart had leapt, and thudded against her chest in an attempt to claw it's way out of her body. Swallowing down numerous answers she could have responded with, she felt pearly beads of sweat dot across her forehead (although it was hard to swallow, since all moisture seemed to have evaporated from her inner throat as he had spoken).

"W...what?" was all she could manage, although she had heard him loud and clear.

"You heard me." said he, like he could read her mind. He was as pink as she was.

"That... that's hardly a question, more like a confession. I can't stop you-"

"You think it was a confession? Dude, I... was it?"

"You tell me."

Again, eye contact was made. The air around them only got thicker, and somehow warmer.

"I... I guess it was." he tittered quietly. "Is that okay?"

Raven let her lips curve into a tiny, friendly smile. "That's okay." she half-whispered.

"Thanks, Rae." his fang twinkled in the shimmering moonlight that managed to shine through Raven's curtains as he grinned widely.

"You know..." he could hear her gulp. "I wouldn't mind falling in love with you, too."

"Raven, you don't even like me," he replied quickly, hoping she'd argue against that.

"Of course I do. We're friends." she looked his direction. "I know love can hurt... but I think you'd be a good lover. Gentle, kind, and always trying to make me smile... but you do that anyway."

"So, technically, we're already lovers." smirking, he was only digging himself a grave.

"Don't push it." Raven scowled, which flattened his new found pride. "Just because I said I didn't mind, doesn't mean I have or will."

"But, if me saying that was a confession, then..."

She had no escape now; he fought fire with fire. She was trapped, no excuse, no way out. _Damn_.

"That's... different." Raven broke their stare, finding her gaze drift over to the book shelf in her room, wondering what she could say or quote or memorize from any of them to change the subject, _anything_, but her mind was completely wiped.

"Oh... hey, no it isn't!"

"Do you want to sleep somewhere else?" her eyes flashed with energy, and he suddenly yelped in fear, as if another bolt of lightning had suddenly shot. Shaking his head speedily, she backed off. "Let's get some sleep, then. Sleep is important, we need at least eight hours a night, and by this rate, we're going to get about three."

"Right, right..." he lay down after she did so, although instead of facing away from her, he glared at the ceiling. "Hey, Raven?"

"What now?"

He leant toward her, softly brushing his lips against her shoulder, giving her a light kiss on said location. "Thanks for keeping me company, tonight."

"...No problem."

He beamed as he went back to his position, finally finding it a bit easier to fall asleep. He didn't know it, but the woman beside him also wore a smile.

_I hope another storm comes along soon_.


End file.
